New World New Love
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Two girls get brought in to middle-earth to fight in the great war. sucky summary i know, just bare with me k


DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW

THE NEKO, AND THE KISTUNE

SO YOU ALL CAN'T SYE ME NOW WHAT AHAHAHAHAHA

CHAPTER ONE

"Hey guys wanna go do some thing. Like go swimming, go to the park, or even up the dam hill?" asked a female around twenty-two.

She had waist length, dark black hair, pale skin, dark red lips, sky blue eyes. She had on a tight black tank-top, on it in silver bold letters it said ' Touch me or what's mine: That Death', tight but loose black jeans, silver studded belt, 3 1/2 in. black knee though you couldn't tell steal toed boots. Dark blue painted figure nails, she stood without her boots 5'5. She had on black leather figure less gloves, a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist, that had what looked like miniature weapon like charms on it.

"No, we're playing something right now." said one of the boys.

"I'll go." said Amie with a nod of her head.

She had mid back blond brown hair, hazel eyes, She was around twenty, just two two years her younger, she was wearing a dark green tank-top, dark tight blue jeans, 1 in. black ankle combat boots. On her shirt it said in bold white letters ' Keep staren, I might do a magic trick, Like beat you over the head with the nearest object'. She had on dark leather green gloves, she also had a charm bracelet identical to the first females on her left wrist.

"Lets go then Amy." said and nodded the first female, as she grabbed her bag, that was by her feet.

"Sure Kat-Chan, besides no one here seems to care if I'm here or not." Amy shot her boyfriend Mike a glare.

"Bye Amy, Bye Kat." the boys called as the girls walked right out the front door.

"I swear, thats all he does now a days, play on his computer, goes to work, plays games with Cody, he barely show me any attention. I swear, I don't know if its worth it anymore being with him." ranted Amy to Kat, as they got in her pitch black Viper with silver flames on both sides of it.

"Just hang in there honey, he cares about and loves you, you know that." smiled Kat, as she drove off, going to her house.

"Maybe, I should be like you, not show any emotions." smiled Amy.

"No you don't, you'll be totally wrong, you my dear one are meant to show emotions, me, well, I was meant to be a cold hearted bitch, with an evil streak a mile long." smirked Kat.

"Your right, plus your not all that cold hearted, or evil, you can actually be pretty sweet some times." teased Amy as she laughed at Kat's sour face, at being called sweet.

"Your lucky, I think of you as my imouto ( Little sister ) Or you'd be dead right now." muttered Kat as she parked in her drive way.

They entered tossing their stuff on a recliner.

"Hey when do you suppose, we could tell the boys and everyone else,what we are?" asked Amy.

"And how do you suppose we tell them? Like this. Oh hey Mike have to tell you all something important, well you see I'm half - Elvin and half-Neko Youkai ( Cat Demon ), or Hi guys guess what I'm part Elvin, part Phoenix, part Kitsune ( Fox ) Part Light and Dark Angel, and I can control the elements but there's a side effect their connected to my emotions. Yep that will go over nicely." Kat said in a sarcastic tone.

"You don't have to be a smart ass, ya know."grumbled Amy as she threw a couch pillow, directly at Kat who caught it before it could hit her in the face. They laid there for a while, before sleep took them.

Hours Later

They were jerked awake by a strong presence. They looked over and saw a beautiful Elvin woman. She had a long white dress on, long curly blond hair, light green eyes, pale skin.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my home?" snarled Kat as she jumped up.

"I am Galadriel, Lady of Light. I come from Middle-earth." smiled the woman.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amy with caution in her voice as she eyed the woman.

"I've come to ask for your help. For we are in a Great War, so please help save my world." Galadriel pleaded softly to them with a look of sadness.

"What do you think Kat?" asked Amy, as she glanced at her.

"I'll do it, if you do it." she smiled at her, as she picked up her bag, throwing Amy, hers.

"Let's do it." grinned Amy.

"Thank you, young ones, also find Gandalf the Gray, for he knows that your coming." smiled Galadriel softly as she disappeared completely.

"Hey! How are we going to g-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" they both screamed. As they were sucked into a black vortex.

They were moving extremely fast, until they saw a white light, before they were thrown out and landed in a heap on the ground.

Kat landed on her side, skidding across the ground, her back slammed into a pure marble stand, making her wince in pain. Amy landed on top of her, causing her to grunt in pain.

"Amy! Get your heavy ass off of me!" Kat grunted at her, in pain.

"I'm not heavy." muttered Amy, as she slowly stood up on her feet. Kat groaned in pain as she slowly sat up, muttering curses..

Amy froze in place, when she saw they were surrounded by all kinds of beings.

"Kat." Amy tried.

"What?" she groaned out as she slowly stood up on her feet.

"Ya might want to look at this." muttered Amy to Kat as she nudged her. Kat looked up, saw they were in the middle of a room outside and also the dam marble stand that she crashed in to. There was Elf's, Haman's, Dwarf's, a Wizard, and what looked like four Hobbits.

"Ummmm, Which one of you is Gandalf the Gray?" asked Amy, as she gazed at them.

"I am Gandalf the Gray, you would be the one's she summoned to help us." spoke up an elderly man in gray robes, wise, old, kind blue eyes, gray beard and hair and a brown staff.

"Great we found him, now all we've to do is kill this Sauron person." spoke up Kat, while thinking of destroying the marble stand she slammed into but stopped when Amy gave her a look that said don't even think about, she gave a small pout.

"And how can, a mere a girl, going to kill The Dark Lord.." sneered a man with greasy looking dirt/blond hair and dark brown eyes.

Kat wrinkled her nose in distaste at him.

"I'm not girl, and I didn't say I was gonna kill him directly, you, you stupid grease monkey, we're here to help destroy him." glared Kat.

"Female's don't belong in war, they belong at home, pregnant, cooking, and waiting for our return." he snapped at her. Everyone was in shock, that he would say such a thing.

"Now hes done it." muttered Amy as she went and stood next to Gandalf.

"You stupid, mother fucking, son of a bitch! Women have every right to fight in a war, just as much as the men do!" cursed Kat as everyone's mouth dropped at the words that come out of her mouth.

"You watch how you talk to me." he snapped.

"Oh ya! And who's gonna make me, you, you stupid fucking asshole!" she growled at him.

"I will!' he glared as he made a grab for her but she quickly dodged and punched him in the face.

"Don't touch me! You filthy grease monkey." she snarled, baring her now sharpened canines at him.

"I think we should try to stop them, before she ends up saying fuck it and kills him on the spot." muttered Amy to Gandalf.

"Do you know how to stop her?" asked Gandalf.

"When she's this riled up, Nope." signed Amy as she looked at an angry Kat, standing over the man.

"Then I will." nodded Gandalf.

"BOROMIR! KAT!, Stop this at once!" glared Gandalf as the sky darkened a little.

"Fine! Just keep the grease monkey away from me and I won't kill him!" snapped Kat, as she picked up her fallen bag, Amy's as well and chucked it at her, as she walked towards her, to stand beside her.

"Kat that wasn't very nice." scolded Amy with a small very unnoticeable smile.

"So! He deserved it, cause no one touches me." She muttered to her sourly.

"Just try to keep your temper in check. "Amy sign as she glanced at her.

"Fine but he touches me again, well I'll just let you figure that out." she grumbled, shooting said person a glare, as he stood back up, rubbing his now sore jaw. He looked at her with a glare and all she did was just give him a smirk in return.

"So this is the fellowship, so be it then." announced Elrond, as he eyed Kat wearily. While she just raised her eyebrow in return to him.

Amy had chose to stay and talk to everyone, while Kat went to her chambers, that Elrond let her use for while she was there. Amy had her own as well. She sat her bag on a table and laid down on the bed, to take a nap, till dinner was served, with a tired sign, she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

Hours later

She was awakened to Amy shaking her.

"What?" she bit out roughly towards her.

"Its almost time for dinner, get up and get ready." Amy said, as she grabbed a pillow and whacked her in the head with it.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she grumbled as she stood and stretched, popping her bones and muscles, while she was add it . As she was looking into the closet for something to wear. Amy got dressed in the outfit, she brought with her from her own room.

When she was done, she asked, "Can we switch to our forms?"

"I don't see why not." answered Kat with a shrug of her shoulders.

Amy transformed. Her hair now was a golden rich blond color, with black streaks running threw it, it went to her waist, it had a natural wave to it, her eyes went from hazel to a deep ocean blue but were shaped like a cat's eyes, she had dark black cat ears on top of her head, that were tipped gold, she also had a long dark black tail, that was tipped gold, and gold painted claws. She was wearing a long short sleeved deep blue dress, that went to her knees, it had slits all the way to her hips on both sides, underneath it was a pair of silk dark forest green pants, on her feet were a pair of silk black slippers, her skin was a light golden brown.

Kat nodded in approval and changed as well. She had midnight black hair that went right under her ass, it had snow white in it, snow white fox ears on top of her head, that were tipped black, she had three long fax tails, that were snow white and tipped black, sharp black claws that were painted snow white at the tips, her skin was white ivory porcelain color.

She was wearing a long floor length black dress, that had a slit all the way to her bellybutton , in that front, snow white silk floor length pants, were showing, the dresses sleeve's were silky bell like, and the way to past her she glanced into the mirror her eyes were shaped like a Fox's and were an snow blue color, and on her feet were black silky slipper like shoes.

When they arrived, everyone's mouth dropped, at the sight of them, while Gandalf smiled at them. Amy sat next to some blond Elf Prince named Legolas.

While she sat down between Merry and Pippin, the two Hobbits. She had token a quick liking to them.

"So you're a Fox Demoness and an Elf?" asked Merry.

"Correct." she grinned at the him, but keeping the part where she also part Phoenix and Light and Dark Angel, to herself.

"That's cool, I'm glad your coming with us." smiled Pippin.

They talked all threw the meal eating and laughing.

Dinner was over soon and everyone went to bed


End file.
